callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mined Games
Mined Games (pol. Gierki z minami) – Easter Egg i osiągnięcie występujące w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Buried w trybie Zombie. Polega ono na "zostaniu ich pionkiem". Wymagania Do wymagań ukończenia Easter Egga należą: *gra na Oryginalnym stopniu trudności, *4 graczy w rozgrywce, *kupienie noża Bowie'go lub galwakastetu, *wylosowanie Bomby czasowej, *wylosowanie Paralyzera (droga Richtofena), *kupienie Vulture Aid (droga Richtofena). Droga Maxisa Krok 1. Gracz musi zbudować szubienicę. Jak tego dokonać opisano w oddzielnym artykule. Krok 2. Gracz musi przy pomocy rezonatora podłoża zniszczyć 4 czerwone kule. Znajdują się one: *pomiędzy saloonem a sklepem z cukierkami; *w tunelu nad saloonem, po prawej stronie od wejścia; *po lewej stronie od wejścia do kościoła, za skałą; *obok wejścia do posiadłości od strony labiryntu. Krok 3. Gracz musi przy pomocy granatu strącić fioletową latarnię unoszącą się w powietrzu. Przelatuje ona nad miasteczkiem, teleportując się co jakiś czas. Strąconą latarnie należy podnieść. Nie należy zwlekać, gdyż latarnia może zniknąć i wymagać ponownego strącenia. Po zebraniu latarni pojawi się ona w ekwipunku gracza. Krok 4. Po zebraniu latarni gracze muszą zabić określoną liczbę zombie przy pomocy Giganta, trampoliny parowej, ścinacza głów lub rezonatora podłoża. Ważne jest, aby gracz trzymający latarnię znajdował się blisko ginących zombie, w celu napełnienia latarni duszami. Po wszystkim musi on udać się na dach sklepu z bronią i odłożyć latarnię w wyznaczone miejsce. Krok 5. Po odłożeniu latarni na ścianie pojawi się zaszyfrowany kod. Zadaniem graczy jest rozszyfrowanie go i odczytanie nazw trzech tabliczek. Używając noża Bowie'go lub galwakastetu, gracz musi uderzyć w trzy takie tabliczki. Znajdują się one w systemie tuneli nad miasteczkiem. Przy uderzonej tabliczce pojawia się czerwona mgiełka. Jeżeli gracz się pomyli, może uderzyć tabliczkę jeszcze raz, a wspomniana mgiełka zniknie. Gdy gracz uderzy w trzecią, prawidłową tabliczkę, rozpocznie się krok 6. Uwaga: Przed rozpoczęciem następnego kroku należy położyć Bombę czasową. DRY GULCHER SHAFT.png|DRY GULCHER SHAFT LUNGER UNDERMINES.png|LUNGER UNDERMINES CONSUMPTION CROSS.png|CONSUMPTION CROSS GROUND BITER PITS.png|GROUND BITER PITS BONE ORCHARD VEIN.png|BONE ORCHARD VEIN Krok 6. Uderzenie w trzecią, prawidłową tabliczkę powoduje pojawienie się wiązki światła. Zadaniem gracza jest podążanie za nią, dopóki nie dotrze do szubienicy. Podczas tego kroku znajdujące się w pobliżu wiązki zombie zaczną się świecić. Zwiększa się również ich zdrowie i prędkość. Wiązka światła może zniknąć, co oznacza konieczność ponownego uderzania w tabliczki. Aby temu zapobiec, gracz musi zabijać świecące zombie w pobliżu wiązki. Gdy gracz doprowadzi wiązkę do szubienicy, musi cofnąć się w czasie i powtórzyć wszystkie te czynności. Krok 7. Po wykonaniu poprzedniego kroku gracze mają możliwość używania dzwonków. Po trzy dzwonki znajdują się: *na piętrze sklepu z cukierkami (bez włącznika zasilania) **na krześle, po lewej stronie od wejścia; **na stole z dwoma talerzami, naprzeciwko wejścia; **na stole z dwoma garnkami, w rogu; *na piętrze stadniny **na beli siana, obok kładki prowadzącej do celi Giganta; **na beli siana, po prawej stronie dziury w ścianie; **na beli siana, obok przerwy w balustradzie; *na parterze sądu **na ławce, po lewej stronie od wejścia; **na stole, po prawej stronie od wejścia, naprzeciwko ławy sędziego; **na ławie sędziego, po lewej stronie od wejścia. W posiadłości, w pokoju z biblioteczką, na sofie leży tablica rozdzielcza z dźwignią. Znajduje się na niej dziewięć lamp ułożonych w trzy kolumny po trzy lamy. Pierwsza kolumna od lewej reprezentuje dzwonki w sklepie z cukierkami, druga – w stadninie, a trzecia – w sądzie. Gdy gracz pociągnie za dźwignię, zapali się jedna z lamp. W tym czasie inny gracz musi użyć odpowiedniego dzwonka. Jeżeli wybierze prawidłowy, lampa zmieni kolor z żółtego na zielony i zapali się kolejna. Gdy wszystkie lampy będą się świecić na zielono, gracze ukończą krok. Jeżeli jednak będą zwlekać, będą musieli zacząć krok od nowa. Krok 8. Gracze muszą przy pomocy Giganta zniszczyć fontannę przed posiadłością. Następnie muszą wykonać interakcję z fontanną. Gdy to zrobią, na mapie zaczną się pojawiać cele. Gracze muszą wspólnie zestrzelić je wszystkie zanim znikną. Znajdują się one: *przy sklepie z cukierkami i przed sądem; *w oknach, po lewej stronie posiadłości; *przy balustradzie, w saloonie; *przy klatce Giganta. Gdy gracze zestrzelą wszystkie cele, ukończą Easter Egg, otrzymają osiągnięcie i siedem perków do końca rozgrywki. Mimo to jest jeszcze jeden, opcjonalny krok. Droga Richtofena Krok 1. Gracz musi zbudować gilotynę. Jak tego dokonać opisano w oddzielnym artykule. Krok 2. Gracz musi przy pomocy Paralyzera naładować 4 czerwone kule. Znajdują się one: *pomiędzy saloonem a sklepem z cukierkami; *w tunelu nad saloonem, po prawej stronie od wejścia; *po lewej stronie od wejścia do kościoła, za skałą; *obok wejścia do posiadłości od strony labiryntu. Krok 3. Gracz musi przy pomocy granatu strącić fioletową latarnię unoszącą się w powietrzu. Przelatuje ona nad miasteczkiem, teleportując się co jakiś czas. Strąconą latarnie należy podnieść. Nie należy zwlekać, gdyż latarnia może zniknąć i wymagać ponownego strącenia. Po zebraniu latarni pojawi się ona w ekwipunku gracza. Krok 4. Po zebraniu latarni gracz musi zabić odpowiednią ilość duchów, w celu napełnienia latarni duszami. Po wszystkim musi się udać na dach sklepu z bronią i odłożyć latarnię w wyznaczone miejsce. Krok 5. Po odłożeniu latarni na ścianie pojawi się zaszyfrowany kod. Zadaniem graczy jest rozszyfrowanie go i odczytanie nazw trzech tabliczek. Używając noża Bowie'go lub galwakastetu, gracz musi uderzyć w trzy takie tabliczki. Znajdują się one w systemie tuneli nad miasteczkiem. Przy uderzonej tabliczce pojawia się czerwona mgiełka. Jeżeli gracz się pomyli, może uderzyć tabliczkę jeszcze raz, a wspomniana mgiełka zniknie. Gdy gracz uderzy w trzecią, prawidłową tabliczkę, rozpocznie się krok 6. Uwaga: Przed rozpoczęciem następnego kroku należy kupić Vulture Aid. DRY GULCHER SHAFT.png|DRY GULCHER SHAFT LUNGER UNDERMINES.png|LUNGER UNDERMINES CONSUMPTION CROSS.png|CONSUMPTION CROSS GROUND BITER PITS.png|GROUND BITER PITS BONE ORCHARD VEIN.png|BONE ORCHARD VEIN Krok 6. Uderzenie w trzecią, prawidłową tabliczkę powoduje pojawienie się wiązki światła. Widoczna jest ona tylko dla graczy, którzy kupili Vulture Aid. Ich zadaniem jest doprowadzenie wiązki do gilotyny. Aby tego dokonać, gracze muszą po prostu wchodzić we wiązkę, w celu przeniesienia jej dalej. Pozostawiona w miejscu wiązka, po kilku sekundach znika, co oznacza konieczność ponownego uderzania w tabliczki. Dzięki perkowi gracze widzą wiązkę przez ściany, co ułatwia lokalizowanie jej. Gdy w końcu dobiegną do celu, wiązka powinna połączyć się z gilotyną. Krok 7. Gracze muszą zabić określoną liczbę świecących zombie. Dokonać tego należy obok gilotyny. Jeżeli zombie podejdzie w jej pobliże, zacznie się świecić. Gdy gracze ukończą krok, wiązki światła zaczną unosić się nad kryształem na gilotynie a Richtofen powie o konieczności użycia Bomby czasowej. Krok 8. Uwaga: Przed rozpoczęciem kroku należy się upewnić, że żaden z graczy nie posiada przy sobie żadnej części. Może to uniemożliwić ukończenie Easter Egga. Gracze muszą położyć Bombę czasową na gilotynie. Następnie, gdy wszyscy zgromadzili się przy niej, należy użyć bomby. Gracze przeniosą się do rundy ∞, w której tło jest czarno-białe, a zombie są niemal nieśmiertelne. W ciągu 90 sekund gracze muszą znaleźć dźwignię. Aby tego dokonać, należy przeszukać cztery (czasem tylko trzy lub dwa się pojawiają) martwe ciała postaci. Zaleźć je można: *przed gilotyną; *przed wejściem do saloonu; *po lewej stronie od wejścia do sklepu z bronią; *pomiędzy stadniną a sklepem z bronią; *przed wejściem do klatki Giganta; *pomiędzy pierwszym spawnem skrzynki losującej a wejściem do sklepu; *po prawej stronie od wejścia do sklepu z cukierkami, idąc od strony sądu; *przy skale obok szubienicy; *po lewej stronie od wejścia do kościoła, za skałą; *przy stole do budowania, w kościele; *w alejce pomiędzy bankiem a stadniną (ciało leży na ścianie banku). Gdy gracze znajdą dźwignię i cofną się w czasie, muszą zamontować ją na gilotynie. Krok 9. Zadaniem graczy jest aktywowanie czterech kolorowych dźwigni w odpowiedniej kolejności. Znajdują się one na czterech bramach w labiryncie. Jeżeli dźwignia zostanie aktywowana w odpowiedniej kolejności, zacznie iskrzyć, gdy pozostałe dźwignie zostaną aktywowane. Jeżeli wszystkie dźwignie zaczną iskrzyć, oznacza to, że krok został ukończony. W przeciwnym wypadku, gracze muszą przejść na drugą stronę posiadłości a następnie wrócić do labiryntu. Spowoduje to zresetowanie wszystkich dźwigni i możliwość powtórzenia kroku. Obecnie można go ukończyć jedynie metodą prób i błędów. Dobrym pomysłem jest zapisywanie gdzieś wykorzystanych kombinacji dźwigni. Uwaga: Czasami żółta dźwignia nie pojawia się na bramie. Można ją wtedy znaleźć gdzieś na żywopłocie lub po prostu zresetować wszystkie dźwignie. Krok 10. Gracze muszą przy pomocy Giganta zniszczyć fontannę przed posiadłością. Następnie muszą wykonać interakcję z fontanną. Gdy to zrobią, na mapie zaczną się pojawiać cele. Gracze muszą wspólnie zestrzelić je wszystkie zanim znikną. Znajdują się one: *przy sklepie z cukierkami i przed sądem; *w oknach, po lewej stronie posiadłości; *przy balustradzie, w saloonie; *przy klatce Giganta. Gdy gracze zestrzelą wszystkie cele, ukończą Easter Egg, otrzymają osiągnięcie i siedem perków do końca rozgrywki. Mimo to jest jeszcze jeden, opcjonalny krok. Koniec gry Wymagania: *Czterech graczy w rozgrywce. *Wszyscy gracze ukończyli Easter Eggi tą samą drogą. *Wszyscy gracze zbudowali stoły nawigacyjne i umieścili w nich karty nawigacyjne. Uwagi: *Easter Egg Pop goes the Weasel nie jest wliczany. *Proces wszystkich Easter Eggów zostanie wymazany. *Ukończyć grę można podczas dowolnej rozgrywki w dowolnym czasie. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu za ławą sędziego, na stole stoi skrzynka z trzema żarówkami. Znajdują się na niej trzy kolumny reprezentujące kolejno Easter Eggi: Tower of Babble, High Maintenance i Mined Games oraz cztery rzędy reprezentujące poszczególnych graczy. Jeżeli jedno z pól świeci się na pomarańczowo, oznacza to, że dany gracz ukończył Easter Egg drogą Maxisa. Jeżeli świeci się na niebiesko, ukończył Easter Egg drogą Richtofena. Droga Maxisa Jeżeli wszystkie pola świecą się na pomarańczowo, gracz może podejść do skrzynki i wcisnąć przycisk. Ekran gracza zrobi się pomarańczowy i zacznie się trząść. Następnie będzie można usłyszeć krótką kłótnię pomiędzy Maxisem a Richtofenem. Maxis przejmie kontrolę nad Eterem i wyśle duszę Richtofena do ciała zombie. Wszystkie zombie zmienią kolor oczu na pomarańczowy z wyjątkiem "zombie Richtofena", który wciąż będzie miał niebieskie. Za każdym razem, gdy gracz go zabije, pojawi się power-up. Droga Richtofena Jeżeli wszystkie pola świecą się na niebiesko, gracz może podejść do skrzynki i wcisnąć przycisk. Ekran gracza zacznie się trząść i będzie można usłyszeć krótką kłótnię pomiędzy Richtofenem a Maxisem. Richtofen oświadczy swoje zwycięstwo a następnie częściowo przejmie kontrolę nad ciałem Samuela. Od tego momentu jego oczy zaczną się świecić na niebiesko, a Maxis przestanie w ogóle istnieć. Gracze otrzymają do końca rozgrywki Fire Sale oraz specjalną wersję Mule Kick, która pozwala na noszenie czterech broni. Ciekawostki *To czwarty Easter Egg, który po wykonaniu daje graczom wszystkie perki. Kategoria:Osiągnięcia w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)